


Young & Wild beach fever

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Boy Squad, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: EXO is having a vacation and they decided to spend it on the beach. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are thinking of telling about their relationship to others, though not so sure when and how. How will it go?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 17





	Young & Wild beach fever

EXO members had decided to go for a trip in Jeju Island, just to chill and relax in a nice company. It was warm and sunny day, is there even better weather to go to the beach? Chanyeol and Baekhyun have still not told everyone they are dating, even though it can be seen time to time. Because of that, when all 9 are in one place, they tried to keep it cool, so that no one notices. But it was not easy, especially for Chanyeol, who loves to tease Baekhyun in front of everyone. 

“Junmyeon this was such a good idea, the weather is perfect for the beach!” Minseok said. 

“I agree!” Chanyeol said and slapped Baekhyun’s ass gently. They were walking behind so it was not very possible for others to see it. Still the older one jumped a little, it was unexpected. 

“I told you not to tease so much! What if someone sees?” Baekhyun whined.

“C’mon Baek, no one would notice anything anyway. Unless we tell them.” Chanyeol played it cool and gave him a peek on a cheek. 

“I know I know. But about that, maybe we should tell them soon. I don’t like to keep secrets.” Baekhyun said in a more serious way. It had been about 3 months since they started to date. Chanyeol nodded. 

“I have been thinking the same. But before that, let’s have some fun now that we have arrived here!” He said with a big smile. Baekhyun smiled, but in his mind, he was a bit sad. He wanted to propose his idea. But he was too slow to propose. And nervous.

The sea was right in front of their eyes shining very brightly, like diamonds. 

“The last one in the water pays the drinks!” Jongdae shouted, and they all started to run like happy puppies. 

“I am not the one!” Jongin shouted, but right after that he fell on his stomach. Everyone else went after him, expect Kyungsoo, who was soon beside him. 

“Do you ever watch where you are going?“ Kyungsoo said in a cold way. But after that he became more serious. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said and blushed a little. Even after half a year dating, he was not used to show all his feelings. Jongin knew it, it was cute in his opinion. 

“Thanks. But I am fine. Guess I have to pay the drinks after all.” He said, making a pouty face. 

“Let’s pay them half. I did pick you up so it is all I can do.” Kyungsoo said, took Jongin’s hand and they started to run to the beach where everyone else was taking their clothes off, ready to go for a swim. 

“Junmyeon hyung, you have such great abs!” Yixing said, admiring his buddy. 

“Stop it, you are not that bad either.” Junmyeon said, trying to hold his blush. 

“Aw look who got shy all of a sudden!” Jongdae laughed. Minseok got right after that behind him. 

“You are the one to talk. No matter how I compliment you, you start to blush and whine like a cat.” He said and gave him a kiss on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“What can I do if you always make me feel like I’m in heaven!” Jongdae whined once again. Minseok just smiled at his reaction.

“Enough the sweet talk, I want to swim already-“ Sehun was about to say, but Junmyeon picked him up. 

“Then let’s do it, whiny king!” Junmyeon said and started to run towards the waves. 

“No no! Hyung put me down!” Sehun whined, but it was too late, they were just after that all wet because of the waves. 

“I wasn’t ready and look, my hair is all messy and I didn’t get to put any-“ Sehun shouted, but was interrupted by a kiss junmyeon gave him. He just stared at him and laughed. 

“There are so many whiny people in our group, but you are my favorite one of them.” Sehun blushed at that and just hugged Junmyeon.

Meanwhile Chanyeol was admiring how good his new shorts looked. He had just bought them. Baekhyun was speechless, his boyfriend looked so handsome in those blue shorts. Hot, hot & hot, it was all he could think of. He wanted the whole world to know who is that handsome man and who he belongs to. But it was not possible, since it was still a secret. 

“Hey are you coming?” Chanyeol shouted, he was already going for a swim.

“I-I’m coming! Just a minute!” Baekhyun said. Guess the info just had to stay like this. A secret. So unfair, he thought.

Men were enjoying their time. Laugh could be heard from everyone, expect Baekhyun. He was still nervous about telling about their relationship. He really wanted to tell about it, now or never. But he thought it was not possible without Chanyeol knowing about it. He should be also ready for it, all he thought was that it was not still the right time.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Sehun & Jongin were playing volleyball, Chanyeol however was worried about Baekhyun. He always joins volleyball games, but now he was just all by himself. 

“What’s wrong with hyung? Doesn’t he love volleyball?” Jongin asked 

“I agree, he has never missed the game. I wonder what’s the matter.” Sehun said. 

Chanyeol thought for a while, what is wrong with his beloved boyfriend. 

“I’ll check if he is having fever or something, you can continue the game.” He said and swam towards Baekhyun, who was just staring at the sun. 

“Are you okay? You have barely talked since we went for a swim.” Chanyeol said, swimming beside Baekhyun. 

“I-I..ugh it doesn’t matter. You can go with others.” Baekhyun answered, he felt super akward. 

“I’m not going anywhere before you tell me what’s the matter. Besides me, everyone else is also worried.” Chanyeol said and put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. and continued: “C’mon Baek, I want to help you. Whatever you have in your mind. What do you say we go and have a talk just the two of us?” He proposed. 

Baekhyun seemed to calm down a bit. “Y-yes, let’s do it then.” He answered.

But before they could get going and talk just the two of them, they had to tell others. And without sounding too weird. 

“Leave this to me.” Chanyeol said and continued what he was about to do: 

“Hey! Baek is feeling a bit dizzy, we’ll go and get him some medicine. We’ll be back soon don’t worry about us!” Chanyeol shouted. 

“Okay, take care!” Minseok said. Chanbaek were relieved and started to get going out of the water. Jongdae beside Minseok seemed to think about something. 

“Don’t you think those two have been..closer than usual?” Is it just me? 

“Wait, are you saying they’d...be dating?” Yixing said shocked. 

“Now that you say it, I have sensed same. I’d say it is not impossible.” Minseok admitted. 

After telling others where they were going, they sat in front of the café that was on the beach. “Now please tell me what’s the matter honey. I am worried more and more.” Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun was nervous. He was about to say something, stopped but got courage to speak his mind: “I want whole world to know you are mine. I know you are, but like, that everyone knows it is us together. Just us. So…what do you think, could we tell about it now? I want all our friends to know.” He proposed, which made Baekhyun blush.

Chanyeol was surprised by sudden propose, but he started to smile like a dummy, he thought that and said: “Oh Baek, you could have told me sooner. You can always tell about your ideas. I agree, they deserve to know already. Let’s do it!” After that he kissed Baekhyun deep on his lips. It made him calm down and smile. 

“Oh Chanyeol, how do I deserve you? You are the best boyfriend ever!” He said and hugged his boyfriend. 

“So are you my love!” Chanyeol answered. 

“But I think we should get going, others must be wondering where we are.” Baekhyun said. 

“Good idea, let’s get going” Chanyeol said. 

They were back on the beach soon, walking with their hands together. 

“There they come, god how long you took!” Kyungsoo complained. 

“Are you okay Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, he had been so worried for his hyung. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” Baekhyun said, giving Chanyeol a sign. 

“Actually, there is something we wanted to tell you guys.” Chanyeol started his speech: “We are actually dating. Been for about 3 months now. We wanted to keep for a while a secret, but now we thought you should know. So that there are no secrets between us. We are a team after all. “Baekhyun ended. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiled at each other, then waited others’ reaction.

“Oh wow, congrats you two!” Yixing said, he seemed like he was tearing up for some reason. 

“I KNEW IT!” Jongdae whined and slapped Minseok’s ass. 

“Hey now!” Minseok got surprised. 

“We are happy for you guys!” Jongdae said, and others said the same after him. 

What a relief, Chanyeol and Baekhyun thought. Now they can just be normal when all 9 are together. All started immediately think of group date ideas, from amusement parks to cinemas. They were surely going to have great dates coming up. Because they are young and wild!


End file.
